clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Since it is quite unlikely a random person would discover this wiki, I presume you are one of my players. If this were not the case I politely ask thee not to interfere with this wikia for the moment. But if you are one of my players: congratulations! You successfully navigated the vast void that is the internet and arrived upon the clusterf*ck wikia. Full disclosure: wikia wouldn't let me use the name clusterfuck and to make it even more complicated the * isn't in the url. Enjoy the mess. Now since I'm going to assume you'd like to edit this wiki (and since I'm going to treat all of you like a bunch of technologically impaired snargleflarvs), I'm going to attempt to provide you with a tutorial of sorts. First things first though, to edit the wikia you need a wikia account. Since I'm too lazy to log out you'll have to figure out that one for yourselves. Ha! How's that for a tutorial you lazy bunch of snerfalvlargs! (Seriously though I've probably already forgotten my password so I'm not going to log out, there's probably a create account button at the top right or something. Or use your arcane knowledge to call upon the supreme intellect of the Google) Navigation Navigating this wikia you will notice I have already provided a bunch of pages relating to your characters, species and planets. These pages are relatively blank except for some infoboxes at the sides where I, the Supreme Space Master of Space, have already filled in a few details. To view all pages currently on the wiki either click on the yellow letters "Browse" at the bottom of the page for all pages currently on the wiki, "Categories" to view all existing categories or just pray you know the spelling of something that's probably already on the wiki and try your luck using the search bar. (image on the right was how this page looked previously but the links should be at the end of this page... okay fine you can just click here too) Editing an existing page Once you have found the page you wish to edit, the first step is to click the "edit" button at the top right of the page. Feel free to use the Snargleflarv to try things out if you don't want to immediately edit your own character page. You should now find yourself in the page edit screen. Simple enough right? No? What? You wish to tell me I'm great at making tutorials? Why thank you, you're very kind. Toolbar Now the main things should be pretty straightforward. The buttons at the top should be recognizable enough and I don't think I need to tutor you in the mastery of Bold letters, Italics or underlining words. There is no editable number to change the size of the font but you should be able to change it by using the drop down menu listing "Paragraph", "Heading", "Sub-Heading 1", etc. Sub-Heading 2 being smaller than Sub-Heading 3. Otherwise you can freely navigate the page as you would any other document. Except for the infobox on the right that is but we'll come to that in a minute. Vids, Pics 'n Links To integrate videos or pictures you should be able to use the corresponding buttons in the tool bar. I have not yet figured out myself on how to freely position it on the page, for now they are always tied to the right side of the page, tied to the corresponding paragraph. Linking things should also be pretty straightforward, first highlighting the text you want to transform into a link and then proceeding to click the symbol at the top that looks like a paperclip with a nose ring. Shut up, it most definitely looks like that. Once you clicked that link you can either just type in the name of an existing page on the wikia, a name for a not yet existing page on the wikia or copy paste an external url. The Infobox Now to edit the infobox on the right you'll need to click on it and then select the name of the template that normally popped up in the top right of the infobox. A new window should open consisting of a number of fields, some empty, some filled. You do NOT have to fill in every single field, only that one's that are relevant and where you actually know something to fill in. An example of an irrelevant fields could be "Feathers", a field where you would normally fill in something related to the colour of the feathers a species has. You can also create a list of stuff in the fillable fields by just typing a word (preceded by a - or * if you want to be nice) and then just pressing enter twice and typing your second word. I know! How Revolutionary! Infobox Links Now to put links in these fields can be a bit tricksy. To refer to pages on the wikia just type the page you want to link between two pairs of these square brackety things [ ]. No I'm not going to look up the right terminology. TWO pairs though so your links should look like how the field underneath homeworld is filled in in the picture on the right. To link external url's you'll have to look at the example underneath Theme Song in the picture on the right. You'll need to put the url followed by a space followed by whatever you want the words to say in the infobox in between single square brackets. Why put something else after link in the brackets? Well you don't want the url to show in the infobox on the page do you? That's just messy. No, you want your link to show up like this. When you're finished editing the infobox don't forget to click on "apply changes". Reporting Changes Once you're done conducting your transformative technosorcery on the page and click the "Save Page" button in the top right a new window will pop up. Now it is important to put in a few words about what you changed on the page. This doesn't have to be an entire essay but just a list or a description of a few words in barely coherent sentences will do. This is important to keep track of the edits that happened and to do any rollbacks if necessary. When correcting things like spelling mistakes or single words also feel free to check the "minor edit" box. Categories Now before we move on there's still one thing I should mention: tagging the relevant categories. Either at the bottom of the page by clicking the "add category" button or in the edit page window clicking the drop down menu in the top right indicated with a few thick lines as to resemble text and then selecting "Categories". You can type in whatever tag you want but it'd be practical for all of use to use the same ones. To look up the names of existing categories you can go to the page. Make sure, whatever page it is, to always include the "Browse" category. After typing in the new category in the box press enter and then proceed to click "save". Editing Protocol Congratulations! You now know the basic technomantic arts to bend existing wikia pages to your will, however it is important to use this power responsibly! Always make sure you have the permission to edit or delete stuff. You don't always have to consult me, THE SUPREME SPACE MASTER OF SPACE, but you might want to consult other players on subjects they might also have stakes in (The Snargleflarv page is completely open to everyone though). Be kind, be responsible but don't hesitate to edit either, we can roll back and edit anytime we want. Wiki's are, like the universe, in constant flux and the canon is pretty lose lest it be confirmed in our roleplay sessions... but if you fuck up I will personally see you tied to the back of a rocket into a demonic extraterrestrial vortex. I'm just joking. Of course I won't do it personally. That's what minions are for. Creating a new page Now that I have bestowed upon thee the occult knowledge of editing a page we're going to go one step beyond. CREATING A NEW PAGE. I know what you're thinking! "Supreme Space Master of Space, I'm not worthy! How am I supposed to impose my will upon the universe as to conjure up an entire page from the void???" Fear not acolyte! I shall guide thee through this arcane ritual as well as I can, and by the end of the process you shall be a fully fledged WIKIZARD. As in a wikia lizard person, not a wizard... you'll never be a wizard. I'm sorry... Just kidding! Of course I'm not sorry. Add Page The first step is the easiest, as with all things in life: click on the "Add a new page" button in the top right corner of your scrying device. A different way of creating a page is when you click on a red link, meaning a link to a page that does not yet exist. You will be prompted to create a new article for said subject should you not be able to resist clicking the red letters of doom. Beware though! Be sure to communicate with whomever is responsible for creating this portal into the abyss, since they might still be in the summoning process for creating this page and consider the spawn their rightful property! As an example I shall use my divine Space Master abilities to travel back in time and create the page for the Snargleflarv, the page I also used as an example when I quite masterfully taught you how to edit an existing page. Creating an Infobox You now find yourself in a familiar yet strange environment. It looks like a page, yet there are no words, infoboxes or illustrations to speak of. You shall now use your powers to conjure up an infobox. To do this click on the "Insert" button and select "infobox". You will now be able to pick the infobox associated with the type of page you are trying to create. If none of the infoboxes seem relevant you can attempt to create your own by clicking "add new template" or you can choose to not include an infobox, as the subject of your page might be simple enough you don't feel like you need an infobox. If you wish to conjure up a planet or space station you will have to use the "GLocation" infobox. Older pages may use the "Planetoids" template instead but it advisable to use "GLocation" for new pages. Anywho, if you successfully summoned the infobox you will find yourself staring at edit infobox menu I've already familiarised you with. Again: you don't have to fill in everything, only fill in the stuff you think is relevant or the stuff for which you have conjured up an answer to from the depths of your imagination. And the other stuff After this the process should be rather easy. Add some headers, type some stuff, everything should be pretty straightforward now using the various buttons and drop down menus at the top of the page. When finished don't forget to save the page in the top right corner of the page edit window. After that, make sure to add the relevant categories at the bottom of the page. Congratulations! You have now completed my totally ineffective, way too long and definitely completely unnecessary tutorial! Now don't worry if you're not really the wikia person, you don't have to contribute if you don't really want to but check up on this sometime if you're interested as I do intent to add more stuff as the roleplay continues. For those that can't wait to let their imagination loose on this thing just a general rule of thumb: don't delete or change stuff someone else put down lest you have permission but feel free to create as much new things as you want. Sometimes I might make calls to declare something non-canonical but overall I'm happy to integrate as much as I can. Articles also have comment sections, feel free to use those whenever you want to open discussions or just comment about stuff. Category:Browse Category:Featured